A Tender Love
by Linktriforce007
Summary: A HinagikuxHayate fic. Innocent and cute. Takes place in the manga after Hina moves into the Violet Mansion. Fanfic Is Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Room Service

**Chapter 1: Room Service**

"_If you're not a little bit selfish…. You'll never be happy…"_

I looked into the dish of which he prepared for me. Hamburger patties and curry. The thing about Hayate wasn't so much that he was a pain, but it was his good memory. The last time we had this meal was when he stayed over at my house for those three nights. The nights when I thought that he and Ayumu were together. I remember calling him a playboy. Silly me…

"Hinagiku-san!" He yelled softly as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I looked over at his hand on my shoulder and blushed.

He moved his hand quickly and said, "You look to be in such a daze. Are you mad at me? I'm so sorry…"

I looked at him, then bopped him on the head with my hand. "Naw, but if you apologize so much, eventually maybe I won't believe you." I gave him a wink to let him know I was just kidding.

"Ah. I…see…" he replied in a mellow voice.

"No, really. I'm here cause I wanted to spend time with you. Really."

Well, that was mostly true. It was also true that Alice manipulated me into living here with her threat of telling Hayate how I felt about him. That devlish child… But nevertheless! It's going to be three long months, so I might as well make the most of it!

"Hayate, I wanted to tell you something very important."

I was going to tell him. I had to. I know he just got done with Athena, but I had to tell him!

A mumbling voice from the room over said, "Hayate…where's my food…? You're not a very good butler!"

It was Alice…what a pain! She never wakes up this early! Is she trying to torture me or something? First she puts Hayate and me on the spot, and now when I'm trying to confess, she interrupts?

"Sorry A-ten!" Hayate said.

Hayate looked at me, and I shrugged. To think, Hayate and myself having a child like that..so mopey, high-maintainance and groggy. I would never allow… I blushed at the thought of having a child with Hayate. What…what am I thinking? No, no. This is not happening! I need to shake these emotions off!

"Hinagiku-san! What was the important thing you had to say to me?" Hayate said.

I sighed, and looked at the crowd around us. Chiharu had just woken up, and there was Alice. The small crowd had ruined the moment.

"J-Just wanted to say…the food was excellent."

I blushed and walked away. Tomorrow would be the day, I'm sure of it. But that's what I said to myself yesterday…

"WHAT WILL I DO?" I shouted to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: On Film Stage On!

**Chapter 2: On Film. Stage On!**

"_I'm… in love with him."_

I looked at my wristwatch. It was 5:57 AM. I was three minutes early to leave for school. I departed out of the building slowly and said, "I'm heading out! See you soon!"

I picked up the lunchbox Hayate made me, along with the lemon tea...which Hayate also made for me. He said that it would energize or revitalize my body. Something like that. I was too busy being embarrassed that I didn't catch the exact wording.

"See you soon!" Hayate's voice said softly.

Why did he have to be the only one that responded? Why was it always HIM! I jogged off for school and left. It wasn't very long, just a 2 kilometer jog. Not bad at all! A bit of exercise, and then time for school!

After arriving, I headed up to the elevator to see Izumi waiting for me.

"Hello Izumi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello, Hina!" She said back to me.

She was giving me a soft glare. I knew something was wrong. What had I done wrong?

"I-Izumi?" I stuttered. "What's wrong?"

She slammed her fist on the wall and said, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" I was truly confused.

"Ha-ya-ta." She said slowly, muttering the syllables to draw the name out.

I looked at myself and said "Hayata? I know nobody by that name."

"Don't play dumb with me, Hina! Where is he? The boy whom you can't seem to control your emotions around?" She responded.

"Oh, you mean Hayate.." I covered my mouth as soon as I responded, and she had an evil grin on her face.

"Is…that a confession, Hina?" She said with a singsong voice.

"O-of course not! I was just…just…" I couldn't think of the words to complete my sentence.

"Just what, Hina? Are you guys all over each other now that you're living together?" She said after poking me with her finger.

"Of course not! We're not even together! So I have no idea what you would be referring to!" I said by impulse.

"But you want to be?" She gave me a wink.

"Enough! We're at school! We should be focusing on school, Izumi!" I said to cover up the conversation.

"Oh, trying to cover up the conversation are we? That's fine."

She caught me. Well, nevertheless I looked at her and said, "Go to class, Izumi. I will speak to you at lunch or after school. And try not to bring up that silly subject again. We're not together, and we won't be when you come back!"

She walked out the door and I looked at the papers in front of me. "Ah, Nagi's about to drop a grade? Not surprising, I suppose…after all, she's missed the last 27 days of school…"

I heard the elevator ring, and a figure exited the elevator. A voice spoke from it and said, "Hinagiku-san?"

I looked up from my desk, and in horror, I saw the one thing that would remain in my dreams for quite a while. I saw Hayate in front of me, dressed like a girl wearing Ayumu's clothes…He's so cute…He looks so good in them…I couldn't help thinking this. But I had to break the ice!

"H-Hayate. Why…why are you…just why?" I said while blushing.

"Oh, do you like it, Hinagaku-san? I dressed up in this just for you, you know?"

"W-What? W-Why?" I responded astonished.

"Cause well…just kidding!" He said to me cheerfully.

The blushing on my face turned to anger, and I threw papers at him. One paper sliced his left cheek and he said, "Agh, Hinagiku-san! Why'd you do that?"

"You…You wouldn't understand!"

I ran into the elevator and hit the "Close Door" button. Being at school, I couldn't exactly leave the student council building unless I had a reason. Which I really didn't at the time being. Plus there were papers lying all over the place, and I breathed to myself slowly? I said out loud to myself, "Why is it that I love him so?"

I felt a pat on my shoulder and looked behind me. Izumi was standing in the elevator. How did I not notice her?

"So, you love him, do you?" She whispered into my ear.

I saw a video camera in her hands and breathed slowly.

"Be sure to speak very clearly, or else the camera won't be able to hear you very well!"

I put my hand over her face and said, "Izumi. Not. A. Word."

She nodded and said, "I understand! Not a word will be said outside the video! I was considering on hearing your confession off camera, but seeing as how you're so willing to do it on camera, I'm willing to change my plans a little!"

I put my hand over the camera and said, "No comment."

She gave me a pouting look and I realized the situation. I could open the door and see Hayate, or I could stay in here with Izumi. Either way, I really don't care for the outcome. I hit the button that said, "Open Door" and exited.

"Hayate?" I said.

I could sense the camera was on me, and Hayate looked my way.

"Yes, Hinagiku-san?" He turned around and said.

"There's something I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3: Time's Running Out

**Chapter 3: Time's Running Out**

"_Why did I fall in love with someone like him?"_

"What is it you want to tell me, Hinagiku-san?" He looked at me with eyes of curiosity.

"I…you…" I mouthed the words carefully out loud.

"You, me..what?"

I looked back at the camera. I wanted to confess, but not on film. This isn't the way it's supposed to be!

"I think you look really cute, Hayate!"

"Why does everyone say that? Mi'lady is forcing me to wear these clothes for some manga experimentation! Remember the one where Alice said that you looked like you were dreaming something sensual at night?" He said.

I blushed. "Yes, I remember. Then why pick on me?"

He put his hand on my shoulder and leant in forward towards my face. "Because you're the only one that I'd like to get this close to."

At hearing that comment, I swore my entire face just went completely red. Thank goodness he was paying more attention to my shoulders than my face, because I could've totally given something away.

"We're being filmed, Hayate." I said.

"I know. Does that bother you?" He responded.

I smacked him. "YES IT BOTHERS ME! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

I walked into the elevator, and decided to leave for some air. That was a good enough excuse to leave both of them behind.

I exited the elevator, to find Alice standing at the bottom. "Did you tell papa yet? Or should I tell him?"

"We had a deal! I lived with you, you kept it a secret!" I responded.

She smirked at me. "I suppose you're right. I was just trying to make things easier for you."

I looked at her with a smile. She was kind of cute, in her own little way. "Thank you, Alice." I said with a smile. "But right now, I need to find out how to say it appropriately."

She nodded and said, "You better tell him soon, or else you may never be able to tell him!"

I smiled. She was right. I had to tell him, and I had to tell him soon.

"Okay, Alice. I will tell him soon."

She looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad mama. Papa will be very happy, I'm sure. He always says you're beautiful and kind."

I blushed and said, "Really?"

She looked at me and said, "Really really. Now think carefully or else I'll steal papa from you!"

I looked at myself. I couldn't believe a little girl was threatening to take Hayate away from me.

"Alright, Alice. I get it. I'll do it as soon as I possibly can. No excuses, no nothing! I have to do it!"

She put her hands on my knees and said, "That's the spirit! Now go up there and confront him!"

I walked into the elevator, and looked at the numbers beginning to rise towards the top floor. Well, it's time. Time to meet my doom…


	4. Chapter 4: Save This Film

**Chapter 4: Save This Film**

"_Dad. Mom. I have someone I like. Someone I really love! It's a great thing, right? It is, isn't it?"_

After looking at Hayate, I looked at Izumi, who had been up there a while. Going up and down that elevator sure had made me a little nauseous, but I had to overcome that in order to let Hayate know the truly important feeling that was going on in my head. Izumi had a smile on her face, and I was convinced that she had told him. The smirk made me think that my worst fear had come to pass.

"H-Hinagiku-san. I had no idea you felt that way!" He said with a stutter.

Embarrassment washed over my face, and I turned away. I had loved him for such a long time, and I began to wonder if it was my fault that things turned out with Athena the way they did. If I had said something sooner, maybe we'd be together. No, no. This isn't my fault. She left him. They're done. Over. End of story.

"You know, she is very shy, that's why she couldn't tell you!" Izumi said. "Plus, it's all on film!"

I looked at myself and said, "She caught it? But I thought she didn't! No, this isn't happening!"

Izumi winked at me and said, "Perhaps I should show him?"

I looked at myself. I couldn't let that happen. She turned on the camera, and pressed play. I heard the moment when the paper sliced his face. I looked at his face to see a papercut on his left cheek. Papercuts are the worst…

"Now watch closely, Hayata-kun! This is where it gets good!"

I heard myself enter the elevator, and the door close behind me. No! No! This isn't happening! I can't let this happen!

"Hayate! Stop watching that! There's something more important than what's on that film, and I need to tell you it!"

Hayate looked at me. I looked away and said, "Well…How to put this. When Alice called me her mother, and called you her father, I didn't know what to say. I noticed her giving you Athena's ring. I don't know the exact history behind it, but I know you gave it to her when you were little. Plus, she looks like a young Athena. Doesn't she?"

Hayate nodded and said. "Yes, she's cute like Athena used to be. But you are also beautiful, and very feminine. Your maturity may mask the feminine side of you, but it shines brightly. You have a shining personality, and if there were a thousand people in a crowd, I could find you, because you'd be shining over all the rest."

I looked at myself. What is it with him? He's so dense, yet he's saying the perfect words at the perfect time…

"Hayate. You asked me to move in because you wanted to see my smile, and that living with me would be fun. Did you mean that, or was it your way of tricking me into living with you?"

He walked towards me and put his left hand on my shoulder and stroked my hair with his right hand. I blushed and he said, "I meant it. I have so much to tell you, but I can never find the proper time to say it."

"How do I know you're not tricking me again? With one of your little jokes?"

He smiled and said, "Well, I guess you're gonna have to trust me, aren't you? Don't you think, Hi-na?"

Hina…that was the nickname my close friends called me…most of the time…if not all the time…it was girls who called me that. Hayate had never called me that before. I could tell, that with his personality, he never would've gone that far before with me. He..called me by a nickname. And he didn't even use a suffix! Does this mean…could it…?

"Hina, I know there's something you want to tell me," he said. "But first, I want to get out of these silly girly clothes and change into something a bit more…proper. Don't you think that'd be good?"

I shyly nodded and said, "If you say so." He did look cute in them, but I knew it bothered him to hear that, so I kept it to myself.

"Also, I want to talk to your mom...I think she should hear what I have to say too," he said.

"My..mother? Why?" I responded.

"Because, no matter where we are, who we are, what we do, your mom should know. She won't be seeing you for about 2 months now. Don't you think you need to check up with her? Talk to her about these things?" he said.

"Hayate, you're being so vague! If you have something to say, just say it!"

He smiled and said, "That's my secret." But for now, this will have to do. He opened my hand, and put a ring in it. It was the ring he gave Athena, and the ring Alice gave him. "Hina, didn't Alice call us her mother and father? Don't you think it's appropriate for you to have this?"

A blush, and not just any blush, came over my face. We'd have to do certain stuff to actually make that plausible. But Alice was not our child, right? It's not like this was some Sailor Moon manga where a daughter came backwards through time to visit her mom. (A/N Sailor Moon's daughter came back from the future, where her and her boyfriend had given birth to her) But, it was pretty. And it was a gift. Not to mention a very romantic gift.

"So, this is all about Alice?" I looked at him.

"More or less. As I said, as long as you have your secrets, I have mine as well. Alright, Hina?"

I nodded at him. That was fair. He held out his arm, and I intersected my arm with his.

"That's fine. Will you protect me if someone tries to hurt me?"

He nodded. "I would never let anyone in this world even think of harming you. Because if they did, they'd have to mess with the most powerful butler in the world! I'd go Super Saiyan on them!" (A/N Dragonball Z reference.)

I giggled to myself. I had no idea what that meant, but I went with it. I hit the down elevator, and looked at his arm, intertwined with my own. Perhaps, one day…just one day. I'd be able to tell him my secret, and he'd be able to tell me his. I left Izumi to her video, all alone. I was afraid of people seeing it, but as long as I had Hayate here by my side, I knew that no harm would ever come to me.


	5. Chapter 5: Detour

**Chapter 5: Detour**

"_What color are you today? I flash a smile at you._

_It makes me nervous no matter what I do._

_There never was a promise._

_I like to keep everything straight._

_Chances to get to you close to you mesmerize me._

_Where is my answer?_

_I'm at a loss and my colorful pure heart goes wild._

_Thank you for saying you love me._

_I've always liked you, too._

_More today and more tomorrow._

_I want to arrange things with colors of my choice._

_Thank you to even the tears I shed._

_The wind blows to call me to go to full bloom._

_I'll say yes, so I'm in full bloom today!_

_Watch my maximum femininity."  
_

_- Honjitsu, Mankai Watashi Iro! By Shizuka Itou. Anime's Season 2 1__st__ Ending_

I looked at the ring in my hand and said to Hayate, who had his arms around me in a very protective stance. It was strange, yet comfortable at the same time. I knew that he'd protect me…it was a very warm feeling. I had called him, and here he was.

Hayate looked at me, with casual clothes on, not cutesy girly ones. He said that he wanted to speak to my mother, but she thought that he'd look good in girly clothes, but I guess he wants to be professional. Not everyday that a guy confesses to a mother that he's in love with her daughter. Wait..wait. What am I saying? I don't even know if that's what he's going to say! So why am I assuming that? Is that what I want him to say? I never gave any clues, but did Hayate already know?

I looked into Hayate's eyes and said, "Hayate? Why?"

He looked at me and said, "Why what?"

"Why did you give me this precious ring? You told me about it when you…when…you…" I couldn't bear to complete the sentence. Just thinking of it made me regret how I was feeling.

"When I told you how I felt about Athena?" he completed my sentence.

I nodded and said, "Yeah. When that happened, you told me that you had worked hard for it to give it to her as a present! Isn't regifting kind of mean?"

He nodded and said, "Well, if you don't like it, I understand. I can always put it back in my pocket, wait until Alice gets a little older, and marry her then."

I punched him in the head. He fell to the ground, so I knew it must have hurt at least a little bit.

"Jeez, Hina…think you could lay back on the punches where you seem like you're going to pummel a bear?" He laughed a bit while saying it.

I couldn't get over the fact that he had started calling me Hina. It was both entirely satisfying and very strange at the same time. Kind of like when you fall in love with some guy, and he is holding you in his arms. Oh wait…that was happening too…"Tee Hee." I giggled.

"Ah, so it's a girly laugh this time!" Hayate pointed.

"Do you think just because you've given me a truly beautiful engagement ring, you can get away with anything else you like? Gosh…"

"Wait…it's a what ring? Engagement?" he said.

"Y-You didn't know?" I stuttered.

He laughed and said, "No idea. But wait. That means I have to take it back now."

My heart…was astounded at these words. He was taking it back? How horrid!

He opened my hand and picked it up. Surely I had misunderstood the situation. Now he thinks I'm crazy and he didn't even mean anything by it! I'm so stupid!

I felt my left middle finger getting a little heavy. I moved my hand towards the sun, and saw the diamond ring sparkling in many different colors. "Why'd you put it on my finger, Hayate? What purpose would that serve?"

He laughed and said, "Well, an engagement ring goes on your middle finger."

I pulled it off and said, "No it doesn't! Try again!"

He tapped my ring finger and said, "Can I put it on?"

I shook my head while blushing intensely and said, "Nope, not yet. People will think I'm engaged or something! Besides! You have your precious daughter to worry about. You were going to give it to her, remember?" I had to say that, just to give him a little attitude.

"Oh…I see…" he said. What did I do wrong? Did I hurt his feelings?

He said, "Let's take a detour!" with a shockingly excited voice. Where did he want to take me in this detour?

He held my hand, and began running. Thus, I was forced to run as well. I blushed at the feeling of happiness rushing down my spine.

He came to a stop at Café Donguri, the place where we worked at together. I recalled it as one of the first things we did together, and where he made the White Day chocolate for me. I sighed in relief and said, "Well, it's better than a karaoke studio. You had me worried for a second."

He bent down and kissed my hand. "Is there anything I can get for you, Lady Hina?"

"L-Lady?" My head looked down with embarrassment. I put my hand on my heart. It was skipping a few beats.

"Well, unless you prefer to be called "sir", I'd go out of my way to guess that you'd prefer to be called and treated like a lady. After all, you deserve to be treated like one, don't you think so?" I looked at my hand. I was so excited, but I had no idea why.

"Um, I'll have the umm…the…umm…" I couldn't even think of anything on the menu.

"The um? I'll see what we can do for you. Hokuto-san! Hina needs a-"I covered his mouth.

"Hina?" said a voice from the back of the room. "So you two really are familiar with each other. I was right, wasn't I?"

A blush came to my face, "No, no! We're just here for…actually, I don't know why we're here."

I said, "Just the usual blend, please. And Hayate here will have an order of roast potatoes."

"Just a coffee for you, Hinagiku-chan? Are you saving up for your boyfriend?" He winked at me.

"Enough!" I was so embarrassed.

Nevertheless, I guess this could be considered as a date. And no Izumi meant no videotaping. We finished our order, and he took my arm with his own and we walked off.

I smiled. Now I'm ready, Mom. I'm ready to tell you what's happening.


	6. Chapter 6: Interruptions

**Chapter 6: Interruptions**

"_Living with me….Would be fun?"_

On the way to my house, a question was asked.

"Will you go out with me?"

Unfortunately, it was not me who said it. No, it wasn't Hayate either.

I looked down to see Izumi saying

"Hayata-kun! It's boring! Let's go out shopping for stuffed animals!"

Now, I love Izumi. She's amazing. But…WHAT? How this happened, I can't even comprehend. Now, Izumi is a very complex and cheery girl, and her father is the kind of guy that would be put a tracking device in a cell phone. And put a second tracking device just in case one manages to stop working for an eighth of a second. He puts the word "overprotective" to shame.

"Come on, Hayata-kun! I thought you said you didn't have feelings for Hina!"

I glared over his way and separated my arm from his. He looked back waving his arms around like a canary that has been drenched in chocolate syrup.

Izumi laughed and said, "Kind of silly though, how you acted at school yesterday. All because you thought I had something I didn't!"

I looked over at her now, with her cocky grin. "What…didn't you have, Izumi?"

"Ummm…hehe…what you thought I recorded…"

I glared and said, "Yes?" with a smile.

"I actually didn't record." She giggled slightly.

My brain was on fire. Now I felt like I had chocolate syrup all over my head! So, what was Hayate doing? What…was he…doing….Why's he bringing me to my mother for? This is very disconcerting…

"But, you sounded so…scary!" I stated proudly. My chest was beat out proudly to express that point.

"…Did I? I didn't…think I did? Hehe..sorry!"

I looked to my left. He was always getting in these misunderstandings with me, and…wait…where was he?

"Um…did Hayate leave?" I said to Izumi.

"Yep. Kind of was running at about 40kph, so he seemed relatively upset. I'm sure it was because I asked him out though! Nothing that's your fault! I'm sure!" she smiled at me.

However, I didn't feel so certain. I remembered where he had my arm in his, I was his escort. He said he'd protect me, but…I shoved him aside. How was I any better than Athena? She abandoned him after he tried to get close…and I had done the same thing. I felt a hand land being placed on my shoulder.

"You okay, Katsura-san?"

I looked over to the person whose hand was on my shoulder. It was none other than Kotetsu.

"Yes! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I lied.

"Well, I don't know, I was thinking of how you totally broke up your date with Ayasaki-kun! Now, if I was on a date with him, I definitely wouldn't have done that. I would've held him until the date was over!"

Oh, great. This was a…cute development? Not so much.

"What makes you think we were on a date?" I asked.

"You…weren't? But you two looked like you were having such a good time, you shoved him off of you, and he ran off. I think that's how a bad date goes."

"…You were following us?" I said with a disgusted tone. This guy was a complete freak…stalking other people…

"Well, duh! I have to stay away from him at least two meters! All because I lost a duel with him!"

"Aww…well, I'm sure you'll be happy with someone else. I'm rooting for you!"

He then proceeded to glare at me. "No, I will never be happy again! He was the one I was destined for! And now I would rather die than be alone!"

Wow, talk about dramatic…I'm glad I'm not like this over Hayate. But…where is Hayate?

"Did you see where Hayate went?"

"Yeah, you couldn't really tell by the speed, but he looked like he was heading east past Tokyo."

"Thanks! I'm going to look for him now." I smiled a bit.

"Good luck! And be sure to send him my love!" He said.

"Yeah….." I responded with disgust.

East of Toyko though. That means…the ocean? I need to see him…If I hold back now, then it could be that he just might say yes to a girl like Izumi…and if that were to happen, and I could've stopped it by just talking to him...I need to find him!

"May I give an idea on how to find Hayate-sama?" I looked to my left to see Isumi there. She must've gotten lost.

"What's your idea?" I responded.

"Why don't you call his cell phone?" She responded with a smile.

"…That's…very…conventional. Thanks!"

Now where's my cellphone…ah. Here it is. I pressed Speeddial 4 and Hayate's phone rang. It rang once, rang twice, then he picked up.

"Hello, Ayasaki here." Hayate said.

"Hayate! Where are you?" I responded.

"Um, I was just about to call you…we agreed to meet up at your mom's house, right? So…I'm…here at your mom's house." he sounded quite shocked.

"But why did you leave so suddenly?" I asked.

"Because you let go of my arm. I thought it was a hint to rush ahead so you could talk with your friend?"

….This was completely reasonable. A simple misunderstanding. I put my hand against my face and said, "Give me until six, and I'll be there."

He said, "Okay. Six it is then."

I looked at the clock on my cell phone. I had fifteen minutes to get there. I started jogging. It wasn't something I had to work out of shape for, but I definitely didn't want to be late. After all, I said I'd be there, and when someone says they're going to be there at six, it's only common sense for them to arrive at 5:50.


	7. Chapter 7: An Important Announcement

**Chapter 7: An Important Announcement**

"_And there I saw my housemate writhing in anguish, possibly due to dream while breathing sweetly."_

I jogged very carefully, cutting corners to shave mere seconds off of my time. In order for me to get home, I'd have to put all focus onto my feet, and not into the events which may or may not come to pass when I came home. I looked around, and decided that I needed to keep up the pace, running faster than I had to. I could be earlier than 5:50, so why shouldn't I be? I ran as fast as I could, but then my eyes grew heavy. I spoke with the last of my breath, "Hayate-kun…"

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room, next to the stuffed animal rabbit that Hayate had given to me. I looked around, and saw my mother standing outside the room talking to someone. I slowly got up, and she came into the room.

"You know, if you're going to come home at six, you should come home at six. We weren't prepared for you just yet."

I looked at my clock near my bed. The time was 5:49. "How did I get here?"

She laughed and said, "Well, Ayasaki-kun was kind enough to bring you in. He carried you all the way home! Before I knew it, he had dashed out of the door, and had dashed right back with you on his back!"

I blushed and looked away. Had Hayate really heard me call him? He did promise to come whenever I called him. It made me happy knowing that he carried me home. "Hayate?"

He came into my room and smiled. "Are you okay, Hina?"

I smiled and said, "How'd I get to my bed?"

He said with a confused expression, "I carried you, I laid you down, of course."

He had seen the stuffed rabbit which I had kept on my bed, he'd seen my room!

"You idiot! A girl's room is very personal! You…shouldn't go in there without permission."

He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry…"

My mother smiled and said, "Well, he had my permission. And I would've asked, but you know. You were unconscious, so I figured that there'd be no point in asking."

I crossed my arms. "Gosh. What am I going to do with both of you? You two make a cruel pair."

She smiled and said, "Oh well. What can you do. So, Hayate tells me that you wanted to come over to tell me something important! So what is it?"

I glared at Hayate. "You said that you had something to talk about, and that's why I came!"

He laughed and said, "I'm sorry. But you seemed so worried! And I figured that it would be best off if she was here."

She nodded and said, "As always, Ayasaki-kun is most wise!"

I shook my head. I swear, she thought she was 17 again. "Well, there is something I do need to tell you. And it is very important." I looked into my mother's eyes with a serious face.

"Well, what is it?" she said.

"Well, it's kind of a bit detailed, and a long story. I think it'd be best to make dinner first. Because it is going to take a while."

"Alright!" she said. "Seeing as how Hina's back home, I'll make hot dogs, hamburgers, baked potatoes, and I'll invite all of your friends over! After all, with an important announcement, everyone you care about should be around!"

I put my face in my palms. She had already picked up the phone and was dialing numbers. What would I do now…?


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss of Life or Kiss of Death

**Chapter 8: Kiss of Life…or Kiss of Death?**

"_Ha, you always look so gloomy in the morning. _

_If you keep looking like that, you will be unlucky throughout the day, Hayate!"_

I looked at my mother with a completely spiteful frown. Why would she do this to me? It felt like this entire day was a complete setup in terms of privacy and of Hayate and myself.

"Mom, it's really okay for you to not call everyone." I said.

She looked at me and laughed, "It's no problem at all, dear! After all, you've been gone for such a long time, and we need to celebrate!"

Clearly she wasn't getting the hint. I was in trouble, and I knew that hiding from it wouldn't do me any good at all. No! I had to face my fears head on!

"Are you sure, mom? I mean…"

She interrupted and said, "I've already called all of your friends. Most unfortunately, Nishizawa-san, Nagi-san and Izumi-san cannot make it, but everyone else seems to be able to."

That's just great. Everyone that DOESN'T know is coming. Well, I guess I'd have to fend through it. After all, unless the problems are faced head-on, they'd never go away! So I must press forward and onward!

"Alright, mom! But you better not sit next to Hayate, or else I'll…"

I stopped my sentence to view my mother sitting next to Hayate. Jeez, the woman really did seem like a teenager. But I was in love with him! My mom flirting with the boy I like…that's…that's just wrong.

I heard knocking on the door, and I told her to get it. When she was up, I sat down next to Hayate where she was sitting before, and slapped his back. I said, "Hey! Don't look so down all the time, or you'll be unlucky all day! And misfortune welcomes you as it is!"

He smiled and said, "I finally get it now, Hina."

I looked at him with a curious look and said, "What do you get?"

He looked into my eyes and said, "Hina, there's something I need to tell you. It's that I…I just don't know how to say this. I…I."

"Hey! What's up, guys?" interrupted Sakuya. "You guys practicing a skit or something? It better be funny! Your mom told me that there's something really intriguing that her daughter has to say!"

"What is it that I have to say?" My sister walked in and said, "Where's the booze? It's not a party without any drinks."

I looked at Hayate and said, "You know, if everyone comes here, then this will be more awkward than it has to be."

Hayate put his hand on my shoulder, gazed into my eyes and said, "Don't worry; I won't allow you to be hurt. I'll protect you."

I smiled at the thought and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to trust you. But if I get hurt, I will…I will…do something extremely unexpected, and you will not see it coming!" I stuttered at just thinking of hurting him. I don't think I could put him in the most minimal amount of pain. He pushed me into the middle of the floor and said, "Hina has something to say here!"

I heard murmuring going around the room, things like "What did he call her?" and "Did you hear that? Something must be up!"

I walked forward and said, "My mother made a ton of food just for all of you! But if you don't leave me a hamburger, you will regret it!"

There was a bit of laughter, but overall people were just excited to get a free meal. Not that they couldn't afford the meal anyways. Well, everyone except my sister, anyways. I looked around and said, "Where is Isumi-san?"

Hayate looked around and said, "Oh…she must've gotten lost. She'll show eventually. She always does."

I looked towards Hayate and I saw a figure enter the house. She was short and had light blue hair. Hayate looked towards the door and looked towards me. I saw words forming from his lips slowly. He was saying that we're in trouble. I didn't recognize her, but Hayate said her name was Luca. I remember Chiharu saying the name. She was some sort of pop singer or something like that. Maybe an idol. I don't really pay attention to that stuff.

"Milady knows her better as Fly Dolphin...she's a famous pop idol, and a doujinshi artist," he said.

I looked at him and nodded. Although I had no idea what doujinshi was. I looked at him, and laughed. I don't think he knew what it was either.

He cocked his head to the side and said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that Luca was in love with you." I responded.

"I don't think so. Luca doesn't even know that I'm a boy," he said.

I looked towards him and looked to the side. I think I'll just ignore that bit. Luca glared at him and she said, "So, Chiharu told me that there was gonna be some really important news that even I had to be around for! So, what's the news?"

I shyly looked down. I wanted to tell my mother I was in love with Hayate, but there were so many people here. Friends of my friends were here, and a lot of whom I didn't even know. I didn't even want to ask how they found out where I live. I leaned forward, but then leaned back into my chair. I couldn't do this…I just couldn't. I kept on repeating the same words over, "The news is…." "The news is.."

Then, something unexpected occurred. Hayate had faced towards me, and put his hands behind my back, and leaned forward into my face. His lips touched mine. My face must've turned a bright red, but I was too busy preoccupied with what had happened to have thought of that. "W-wha-what just happened?"

Everyone in the crowd looked at me shocked, and I looked away. There was no running anywhere. There were too many people for me to hide. So, I had turned into a statue and decided to hide in my own body.

Hayate stood up and said, "The news is that I'm in love with Hina."

I looked at him shocked and stood up with every ounce of courage I could muster. I stated out loud, "And my news is that I'm in love with…well, him." I blushed deeply.

There were several noises, but few of them were shock. Most were similar to "It's about time!" and "What's taken them so long?"

I slipped the ring on my ring finger and looked into his eyes, as he looked into mine. I kissed him, and knew that there would never be anyone else for me than him.

**The End**


End file.
